


Rule My World // khc x pjs (teukchul)

by fantasize



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Angst, HeeTeuk, Love, M/M, TeukChul, royal and servant au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 11:50:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16428845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantasize/pseuds/fantasize
Summary: In which Kim Heechul is a rebellious royal, and Park Jungsoo a lowly servant with impossible dreams.





	Rule My World // khc x pjs (teukchul)

**[ in which heechul is a royal, and jungsoo a lowly peasant ]**

╔═════ °• ♔ •° ═════╗  
╚═════ °• ♔ •° ═════╝

When Heechul was born, Jungsoo was a year old. He staggered his way to see this new bloody thing, but was dragged back. Jungsoo remembers how he stared at Heechul when he was all cleaned up, wrapped in a red blanket. The toddler leaned down curiously, smiling when he heard the younger coo.

╔═════ °• ♔ •° ═════╗  
╚═════ °• ♔ •° ═════╝

When Heechul was five, Jungsoo was six, learning how to clean the house. He picked out what Heechul would wear for the school day while the other took a shower, singing loudly to himself. Heechul came out and scowled at what fancy apparel he was being forced to wear, and would always beg Jungsoo to change his outfit.

Jungsoo could never resist the boy's convincing pout, and always altered his outfit to something crazy, which was more of Heechul's style. Heechul would leave the room shooting a thankful smile each time, a skip in his walk. What Jungsoo didn't tell him was that everytime his parents spotted him coming back in a crazy outfit, he would get punished for not following given orders. Jungsoo told himself it was worth it.

╔═════ °• ♔ •° ═════╗  
╚═════ °• ♔ •° ═════╝

When Heechul was nine, he told a ten year old Jungsoo about his crush on a girl named Ahn Sohee. Jungsoo laughed at the prince, but secretly felt a little jealous. Heechul would then randomly pull out his deck of cards, demonstrating a cool magic trick he learnt from his 'sick' teacher. Jungsoo would pretend he was amazed, just to make Heechul happier.

╔═════ °• ♔ •° ═════╗  
╚═════ °• ♔ •° ═════╝

When Heechul was twelve, he started talking back to his parents. Jungsoo would cover up for his mistakes all the time. One time, Heechul had tried to wear his father's expensive watch, just to show off to his classmates. Instead, he got busted and even worse, it slipped from his hands and broke into pieces. Jungsoo remembers intervening between the slap the king was about to give to the prince, stating that he had told Heechul to steal it for him.

The lie, seeming very believable coming from a poor servant's son, was easily accepted. Heechul watched in horror as his father broke a glass cup on Jungsoo's hands, shards piercing into his skin as he tried to fight back tears.

He didn't miss the smile that Jungsoo gave him, and the guilt of reality sinking in from that day.

╔═════ °• ♔ •° ═════╗  
╚═════ °• ♔ •° ═════╝

When Heechul was fifteen, he convinced Jungsoo to sneak out with him in the night. They ran to the open field behind the mansion, no guards to keep a watch on them at last. They sat in the grass, staring up at the glowing stars and constellations.

"I've always wanted to see the stars in the sky." He muttered, Jungsoo looking at the boy with sympathy in his eyes. "Me too, Prince."

Heechul grazed his fingers against Jungsoo's hand, playing with the gaps between his fingers. Jungsoo held his breath, feeling like he was breaking some law, as the other intertwined his sleek fingers with his.

The servant relaxed after a while, feeling a sense of bliss with Heechul's head resting on his shoulder.

"Jungsoo-ah," Heechul whispered.

"Yes, my Prince?" 

"Please stop calling me Prince. Call me Chul. Or even just Heechul. I like it better." He requested, nuzzling his face into the crook of Jungsoo's neck sleepily.

"Okay." Jungsoo answered, uneasily.

╔═════ °• ♔ •° ═════╗  
╚═════ °• ♔ •° ═════╝

When Heechul was seventeen, he realized some conflicting feelings about himself. He told eighteen year old Jungsoo feverishly about how he was attracted to someone of the same gender, sobbing as he thought about how his parents would react.

"Don't worry, Heechul. I won't tell anyone." Jungsoo promised, and as always, he kept them.

One day at their spot in the field, Heechul leaned in closer to Jungsoo's face, eyes flickering to the other's lips. Jungsoo backed away, scared of what would happen to Heechul if the King and Queen found out that their son was not only bisexual, but also crushing on a mere servant.

Heechul frowned hurtfully, walking away with the assumption that his feelings weren't reciprocated. Jungsoo waited for Heechul to leave, gripping his heart tightly as he held on to the thought of the beautiful boy smiling.

╔═════ °• ♔ •° ═════╗  
╚═════ °• ♔ •° ═════╝

When Heechul was eighteen, he had his first kiss, and it was with nineteen year old Jungsoo.

Heechul was drunk when he came home at two am, which was very rebellious for a royal. Jungsoo was happy that he was the one to see his best friend in such a state, instead of anyone else in the house.

Heechul threw up on the couch, gripping his stomach tightly. Jungsoo groaned as he ran to the kitchen, preparing lemon water and a dose of Advil. He fed both to Heechul with great struggle, as the other was very vocal about not wanting to recover from his hangover.

Once Heechul (and the couch) were cleaned up, Jungsoo dragged Heechul upstairs to his room, tucking him in nicely. As he was about to leave, he felt someone hold onto his arm, stopping him.

He turned back, surprised to see Heechul looking up at him with a tearful, pained gaze. Jungsoo sat down next to him, running his hand through his hair in an attempt to put him to sleep.

Heechul sat up all of a sudden, reaching a hand out to caress Jungsoo's tired face.

"Why aren't you asleep?" He asked quietly. Innocently.

"I just had to finish my chores."

"Why do you word it like that?"

Jungsoo was confused. "Like what?"

" _Chores_. You're not just a servant, you know. You're my best friend. The only one who's keeping me sane at this point. I know you've been trying to study late at night using my textbooks. You want to learn, don't you?" Heechul asked, being a very observant person.

Jungsoo sighed, looking away. Heechul turned his face towards him again, looking deep into his eyes. "You're smarter than me, you're kinder than me, you follow rules, you dress normally, your favorite color's white, you're better at hiding your emotions than me. Why did you have to be born as the slave and me as a royal? Life is so unfair. Why couldn't I be the one to have glass shards pierced into my hands?" Heechul said, holding onto Jungsoo's hands that had scars littered all over his palm from that one horrific night years ago.

"You deserved to be the prince. I'm sorry, Jungsoo. I'm sorry you had to serve someone like me. I'm a fuck up." He muttered, tearing up.

Jungsoo felt his heart skip a beat as his feelings for the younger overwhelmed his mind. The thought of someone caring about him this much even though he was nothing but a servant with aspirations made him feel things.

He remembered how he had rejected Heechul's kiss a year ago, feeling guilt about it causing the downward spiral the prince was going through. Not knowing if what he was doing was right or wrong, Jungsoo leaned in to touch his lips with Heechul's. It was slow and timid, both parties inexperienced.

The younger responded happily, speeding up the pace. He ran his hand through Jungsoo's hair as the other adjusted his position.

They parted to catch their breath, gazing at each other with lust finally breaking it's way through. It felt so wrong, but right at the same time.

"You don't know how long I've waited for this, my Prince," Jungsoo remarked, surprising Heechul with his deep tone. This time, the term prince was used affectionately, not out of caste.

The royal liked it.

╔═════ °• ♔ •° ═════╗  
╚═════ °• ♔ •° ═════╝

When Heechul was twenty, he was forced to train to become a future heir, when all he wanted to do was become an artist. To make things even worse, his father had introduced him to a girl from another royal family with good connections.

A twenty one year old Jungsoo watched as he held a tray with a shining crown on it, eyes on Heechul as he walked through the crowd of people and made his way to the podium.

Heechul glanced at the servant, eyes screaming 'save me', as his father placed the crown on his head. "I hereby declare Prince Kim Heechul the title of future king!" His father yelled out, cheers arising from the crowd. The beautiful girl sitting beside him smiled softly to the crowd.

Jungsoo bowed down to Heechul as he stood up, eliciting an unpleasant response from the other.

He wished they could end up together, like every fairytale ever. But if there was anything he learnt from reading Heechul's tattered copy of Romeo and Juliet, it was that true love only resulted in foolish dreams and sad endings.

There was no Heechul and Jungsoo written in the stars.

╔═════ °• ♔ •° ═════╗  
╚═════ °• ♔ •° ═════╝

When Heechul was twenty one, his engagement was announced. the night it was announced, Jungsoo was summoned to the angry prince's room.

"Did you know?" Was the first thing a flustered Heechul asked, accusation written in his eyes. The servant writhed internally underneath the other's stare, feeling judged for something that was not of his doing.

"My king, I—"

"It's HEECHUL!" He screamed, throwing a vase at the mirror. "Even Prince... is a better... title... than... King..." He said between sad breathes, sobbing causing hiccups. Jungsoo bit his lip, scared to break down. "I-I'm sorry, but I'm obliged to call you—"

"DON'T!" Heechul abruptly yelled, Jungsoo widening his eyes in shock. "Don't say anything." He repeated calmer, holding his head tightly as he rocked back and forth on his bed.

"Heechul, you have to calm down." He said, trying to stay relaxed as he saw his best friend freaking out. Jungsoo used to calm young Heechul down when he had his panic attacks by hugging him and whispering nice things in his ear. But now, they had grown up. Situations had changed. He wasn't sure if it would work anymore.

Nevertheless, Jungsoo walked closer to the royal, approaching him carefully. When he saw the opportunity, he clasped his arms around the other. Jungsoo closed his eyes painfully as he felt Heechul writhe in his arms, fighting to get out of his hold.

After a few minutes, the boy calmed down, having let out his anger. He relaxed in Jungsoo's warm arms, listening to the sound of the slowing heartbeat as he leaned his head against his chest. Jungsoo stopped worrying, taking a seat in front of Heechul while hugging him tightly.

He didn't want to let go.

"Thank you." Heechul whispered, moving his head into the crook of Jungsoo's neck. His breath tickled the older, who didn't mind it.

Heechul moved back to face Jungsoo, who was dressed in his usual nightwear— rags, which managed to look good on his toned body. "I've always been giving you a hard time, Jungsoo-ah. I've never even called you hyung. Sorry, hyung."

"No need for honorifics for a pair of childhood friends, right?" He replied back teasingly, smiling with his dimple showing. Heechul placed a quick kiss on his cheek, reminding Jungsoo of young Heechul kissing him out of love whenever he would do something for the other. It was always platonic— but he didn't know what it meant now.

"Yeah." The other said, corners of his mouth finally lifting slightly. Jungsoo couldn't help but notice how ethereal Heechul looked with glossy eyes, plump lips, and crimson cheeks, with the added effect of his dimples.

He looked down at Heechul's ring, observing it as the dim light reflected off it. "I didn't know."

"Know what?"

"About your engagement. I thought you would get the choice, but you both didn't. I'm so sorry that I can't do anything about it, but I'm a lowly peasant. Nothing else." He apologized profusely, tracing patterns along Heechul's fingers. The younger intertwined his fingers with the other's, smiling sadly.

"I was destined to never be able to have what I wanted." Heechul stated bitterly, something in the way he was looking at Jungsoo. "May I ask you something?"

The other nodded.

"What are we?"

"Best friends." Jungsoo replied immediately, tension arising. "Are you sure?" Heechul countered. "Best friends don't kiss each other, or intertwine hands romantically, or look at each other with lust."

"It can't happen, Heechul." He shut the other down quickly, wanting to get the royal to realize the inevitable truth. If they ever wanted to be together, they would have to die. A servant and royal relationship was against the law itself, but two men together was asking for execution.

Heechul pressed his lips to Jungsoo's, pulling back in a short while. Before the other could say anything, he shushed him. "Just so I don't go crazy over my lust for you." With that, Heechul left the room, leaving Jungsoo flushed on his bed.

Then again, that's what Heechul was best at.

Push and pull.

╔═════ °• ♔ •° ═════╗  
╚═════ °• ♔ •° ═════╝

When Heechul was twenty two, he was getting ready for his wedding when he heard the sound of a gunshot. Golden cuffs slipped from his hand and fell to the floor as he heard a shriek escape from Jungsoo's lips.

Heechul ran out of the room, dodging guards trying to stop him. He didn't want to believe what his mind was telling him. He felt hazy as he was brought upon the sight of blood. Blood on hands, blood on bodies, blood on the floor. He searched for Jungsoo amongst the panicked crowd, eyes laying upon a man sitting in the center of the chaos.

He walked closer, peering over to see Jungsoo holding his mother, tears falling on her cheek.

Heechul gasped at the sight of a wound on her chest, tearing up in shock. "Mrs. Park!" He called out, sitting near her. He was thrown aback by a glare shot at him by Jungsoo. "Get away! D-Don't touch her!" He screamed, viciousness and accusation laced in his voice.

"I... what?"

"Your father killed her! He's a mean, lying, abusive piece of shit!"

"M–My father? Why?" Heechul walked back, turning around to see the King right behind him. Within seconds, Jungsoo had grabbed the gun that was lying on the floor and shot, aiming perfectly and shooting Heechul's father right in the chest. The prince watched in horror as his father fell into his arms lifelessly. Heechul shrieked, a feeling of anger and sadness emerging out.

He whipped around, glaring at a lost Jungsoo, who was still holding his mother. "I didn't think you were the type of person to believe in revenge." He bitterly stated, leaving the room to get help.

╔═════ °• ♔ •° ═════╗  
╚═════ °• ♔ •° ═════╝

When Heechul was twenty five, he was ruling his kingdom coldly and with no remorse, with a slight hatred for servants. His engagement was called off, and Heechul was as single as ever, but he didn't mind.

Meanwhile, a twenty six year old Jungsoo was living his own life as a waiter in a restaurant, loneliness becoming his best friend. Memories plagued him. He couldn't forget the day he told his mother about how he loved Heechul, and the King overhearing. He still remembers how his heart was racing at the feeling of a cold gun placed to his head, and a harsh push. He still remembers the guilt he felt when he saw his mother's sacrifice, and how much he regretted even uttering the truth out of his mouth. He remembers the two year punishment he had in jail, until his case was shrugged off.

Heechul couldn't forget how Jungsoo had pushed him away coldly without any explanation. He felt hurt at the assumption that Jungsoo hated him for his father's crime. Although he didn't like his father, he was still the man who shared his blood. The fact that he was killed by his lover was painful.

What he didn't know was why Jungsoo's mother was dead in the first place, and their love being the reason behind it.

The day Jungsoo was thrown out of the castle, Heechul's life lost it's color.

The King felt like he had nothing left to live for, staring at the empty window as a hobby. His mother had left a long time ago, making it clear she wanted nothing to do with her 'man liking, rebellious' son.

One day, he heard from one of his guards that a person was trespassing their property. Intrigued, he followed, surprised to see a figure crazily prancing among the wilting flower field that he and a servant would always go to, singing to a song he found familiar.

It was the song he and Jungsoo would sing together to cheer themselves up.

It was chilly outside, snowflakes falling at a great speed. Heechul was freezing in a red suit and tie. 

"Maybe if I ruled the world someday," The man yelled loudly, Heechul widening his eyes at the sound of nostalgia. "I'd make this horrid world such a better place!"

"We'd all go out and play, scream hurray and have a smile on our face..." Heechul whispered, walking closer to the mysterious man.

"How about planting a tree, that sounds jolly to me! Or maybe we could secretly throw away mom's icky broccoli?" The man sang out of tune, Heechul smiling sadly. "I know you'd love it if there were no chores, no work to do so we can soar!"

"Oh, how I wish there was more melody, in this very bland piece of poetry. Since Jungsoo can't sing in tune, maybe Heechul has the voice to make us all swoon."

Jungsoo. It had been a while since that name had reached his ears, instead of plaguing his dreams and nightmares.

Heechul finally made it closer towards the figure through the blizzard, guards too lazy to chase after the crazy royal. "Come on Heechul! It's your part!" the man screamed, angry when he heard nothing in response. "Man! SING! WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR??" He yelled out crazily, eventually sighing at the sound of the wind.

Heechul gulped nervously, butterflies in his stomach. "Oh, Jungsoo, I've finally become king!" He sang loudly, finally close enough to see Jungsoo's face. "I've bet you've been wondering," Heechul stared at Jungsoo's shocked gaze as he continued.

"How is my dear Heechul doing?"

"Well, I've finally gave free candies to all the kids, and made their lives worth living."

Jungsoo just stared.

"But can I ask you just one question? I'm sure you'll be keen." Heechul sang, raising an eyebrow when Jungsoo nodded slowly.

"I'll grant you a great oppurtunity— will you be my queen?" He ended off, extending his hand. When they were young, a young Jungsoo would always slip his hand into Heechul's, dramatically answering yes as they'd laugh over it.

Jungsoo laughed softly, puffs of air coming out of his mouth as he slipped his hand into Heechul's hesitantly. The warmth felt comforting for both as the now king pulled the now waiter in closer.

"I'm sorry," Jungsoo said quietly, close to Heechul's face. "I should have told you why I was mad at you."

"I know you are." Heechul answered honestly, gazing at the older sadly. "I'm also sorry for throwing you out."

"Are you sure?" Jungsoo asked jokingly, Heechul smacking him playfully. "It's funny how you've brought me back to how I was before in less than five minutes." He stated, a glint in his eyes. "How have you been?"

"I'm getting there," Jungsoo replied, walking besides Heechul. "What about you?"

"Well... I'm actually King now. Which sucks. And I've avoided my servants. And I've served my kingdom coldly, as you may have seen on the news. But I think I've at least learned how to care less about everything." Heechul answered, a newfound sense of maturity blooming in his way of speaking.

"How is your wife?"

"Nonexistent." Heechul said without thinking, surprising Jungsoo. "What? Is she dead?"

"Remember how we fought? I tried to throw you out and you tried to argue with me? Then you exposed your abs and I punched you straight in the face? Yeah, Missy didn't like that. So our engagement was called off a week after both of us cut contact." He explained.

"I see..." Heechul smirked at Jungsoo's hollow reply.

"Want to get a cup of coffee or something?" Jungsoo awkwardly asked, running a hand through his hair.

"Asking a King out to a coffee date? What a Jungsoo thing to do." Heechul teased, elbowing him. "Sure. I'll make my guards agree to your proposal as well." He said, snow hitting his face harshly as he smiled. He didn't mind the frostbite; Jungsoo's smile was keeping him warm on the inside.

Jungsoo looked down shyly when he felt Heechul brush his hand against his, bringing him back to the old times when they'd sit in this very field, staring at the stars while holding hands.

Their fingers interlaced with one another's once again after ten years, silence falling upon the pair.

When Jungsoo was twenty six, he was happy again— and so was Heechul.

╔═════ °• ♔ •° ═════╗  
╚═════ °• ♔ •° ═════╝


End file.
